Celmisia
by KurosawaCP
Summary: Kiyoteru finds himself unknowingly suffering through mental ailments. Sometimes you actually do sow what you dare reap. Warnings: Blood. Tooth extraction. Mentions of self-harm. Crude language. Hints of statutory rape. Psychological breaks. Cannibalism.


**Title: **Celmisia

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing: **No pairing implicated

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes:** I just wanted to practice writing gore. I'm very sorry if you find that this doesn't make sense. AAHAHAHHA

**Warnings:** Blood. Tooth extraction. Mentions of self-harm. Crude language. Hints of statutory rape. Psychological breaks. Cannibalism.

* * *

"_Do not be deceived: God cannot be mocked. A man reaps what he sows. The one who sows to please his sinful nature, from that nature will reap destruction; the one who sows to please the Spirit, from the Spirit will reap eternal life."_

* * *

Kiyoteru drummed his fingers against his desk in irritation, the tips of his nails making small clicks against the mahogany. Unimpressed chocolate oculars stared at his client apathetically, his lips twisting into an overt sneer. "I've _very _sorry, but the company isn't responsible for the mediocre errors on your end of the deal." He snapped, a small snort escaping him.

"Please just give me a chance t-to explain—"

"I can guarantee you that poor excuses won't help you resolve your issue." The accountant let out a sigh, slamming the file closed and sliding it off to the side, out of his way. His client stared with widened oculars, unable to really form a coherent comment or inquiry. "Infact, you can just go. You're going to be homeless in a matter of 12 hours, correct?"

"...R-Right.."

"Then you should go pack, and pick a decent alleyway to sleep in, would you?" There was a pause. "And when you choose a streetcorner, don't choose one on 47th avenue. I don't want to have to look at you when I leave work everyday." Kiyoteru's remarks were snide and mocking, a small chuckle escaping the back of his throat in blatant bemusement.

There wasn't much to say after that. The client had evacuated the building and Kiyoteru had went on with his day.

It was around the water cooler that he had experienced his first severe migraine for no reason. The brown-haired male rubbed at his temples, his breath coming out in short pants through his nose as he tried to get it to simply pass.

"Woah, you alright?"

"Shut up." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sending an irritated glance to his co-worker.

Over the course of the next few months, the head pain had started getting worse and worse. Kiyoteru was _always _sipping at something for his head, taking a sick day, then eventually; it was when he stopped coming in for work completely that his employer had called in and informed a medical team of the brown-haired man's deteriorating condition. An officer had left to visit the accountant's house immediately.

And was found dead in Kiyoteru's living room with what looked to be his skull smashed in.

Kiyoteru was admitted to a hospital, placed into the infirmary unit's adult ward for mental patients.

"One, one thousand. Two, one thousand. Three, one thousand.." Kiyoteru murmured under his breath as the nurse came into his sickroom. She cast him a wary glance as she tentatively skimmed her fingers against the gauze against his wrists. Chocolate brown optics watched her every move.

"How are you doing doing today, Kiyoteru..?" She questioned, hazel irises flicking down to pay attention to her task at hand.

"Nine, one thousand..."

''You're getting a new new room-mate soon." She replied to the rambling, shivering a bit as he chuckled when she pulled the straps on his wound especially tight.

_**One week later.**_

_Len moaned in pain, a string of drool attached to the clamp as Kiyoteru ripped out the last of his teeth, blood was freely running down his chin, his eyes glazed over. There was a loud 'cling' as the brown-haired kidnapper dropped the small tooth into the bowl. Kiyoteru pulled off his gloves, running slender fingers through the blonde's dirty tresses. The teen was unresponsive to the touch, breathing slowly through his open mouth as he lifted his eyes hesitantly to lock cerulean oculars with chocolate-colored ones._

_The second that they locked gazed, Kiyoteru tore off his pristine white medical mask and shoved his lips against Len's bloodied ones, a startled, horrified yelp slipped from the blonde as his sluggish mind tried to process what was going on now, and register that now was the time that he had to breathe through his nose or suffocate._

_Tears leaked profusely from the corners of azure oculars. A hoarse whimper mixed with a sob tumbled from the teenager as Kiyoteru's finger began to tantalize Len's knee, threatening to slip up his hospital gown as the pads of his fingers lightly ran up the flesh of his thigh._

_From behind him, Kiyoteru could hear banging on the door. The doctors and nurses unable to enter the closed off room due to the broken knob; a scalpel was crudely shoved into the lock - effectively jamming the mechanisms inside. He snorted at the poor attempts to break in to the room, shoving canines down into the tender lips of the trembling teen._

_Kiyoteru held his cheek when Len had the audacity to lash out and scratch him. The smaller male moved up on the gurney, pressing his back into the wall like a frightened animal, his pupils blown wide from fear. The marred skin stung. He brought his eyes up to meet his assailant's again, offering a small smile._

_"Those nails.''_

_He eyed Len's cuticles with some fondness, his tongue swiping over his lip as he imagined the ecstasy of ripping them off. "They should go too." Kiyoteru ignored it when his room-mate shook his head back and forth, eyes darting around for an applicable outlet for escape._

_**Two days later.**_

_Kiyoteru picked at his teeth slowly, cringing a bit and curling in on himself as another migraine hit him. The carmine blood staining the floors was starting to dry, the metallic scent filling his nasal cavities and making his stomach churn._

_Food would help._

_He reached over to the pile beside him, picking through matted, amber tresses to get a piece of something edible._

_Yeah.._

_Everything would be alright._

"Kiyoteru..?" The hair strands dissolved between his fingers as the accountant heard a voice in the distance.

_"Ha..?"_

"Kiyoteru!"

He opened his eyes to meet with an alarmed hazel pair, his eyebrows raising in inquiry as the nurse and patient stared at each other. "..What is it?" He questioned, irritation beginning to light across his features as he shifted, shrugging the comforter off of him as he sat up. He flinched with the dizziness that suddenly washed over him.

"I suppose that sedative we gave you was too strong, you've been out for quite a few days.." The nurse explained warily, touching his face to check for possible fever, much to Kiyoteru's chagrin.

"Will he be alright, ?" Len asked from across the room, peeking out from behind his comic book. Kiyoteru stared in amusement as the teen seemed to be using his free hand to chew at his nails. His ears perked up slightly as the nurse responded with an affirmative.

"Yes, he should be perfectly fi—" She was cut short as she looked up, her eyebrows knitting together in agitation as she quickly retracted her hand from the self-harming accountant. "What have I told you about biting those?!" Her heels clicked as she scurried over to his bedside.

Kiyoteru blinked the sleep from his eyes, noticing something shiny glinting a few feet away as he brought his hand up to muffle a yawn.

...

...a scalpel?

The nurse turned back around to tend to the older male's gauze again as he unnoticeably slipped the slicing instrument under his comforter, an easy smile spreading across his normally melancholic features as she rested her hands against the bandaging. "Are you sure you feel okay, honey?"

He paused for a moment before tilting his head a fraction to the side. "Nine, one thousand. Ten, one thousand..''. Kiyoteru went silent as his temples started to ache, a pang of an oncoming headache beginning.

_Over._


End file.
